SILVERECHO'S DESTINY
by Legends Of Yesterday
Summary: "The echo will carry across the silver water, muddy pines, swift weasel, and climbing squirrel." Silverpaw does not want to be a hero, she doesn't want to be a mother as an apprentice, but StarClan turns a deaf ear to her pleas.
1. Allegiances

**IN MEMORY OF MY BRAVE WARRIORS WHO HUNT WITH THEIR ANCESTORS NOW.**

 **PATCHSOUL**

 **SHADETUFT**

 **DAISYSONG**

 **AND MY CLOSE FRIEND'S CAT WHO PASSED FAR BEFORE HIS TIME,**

 **CLOUDYPAW** **, WHO I NAME HONORABLY NAME CLOUDYSKY, AS WHAT WE WOULD HAVE NAMED HIM IF HE HAD HIT HIS 12TH MONTHS**

 **MAY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATHS, AND ANY LOYAL WARRIOR WHOSE LIGHTS WERE SNUFFED OUT FAR TOO SOON.**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER SPLASHSTAR- **black-and-white patched tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY ****WILDRIVER-** silver she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT CINDERPATH- **dark gray tom with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **ROCKFANG-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **VIOLETBLAZE-** cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

 **CROWFLIGHT-** slim black tom with amber eyes

 **MOSSWING-** dappled brown she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

 **SPARROWMASK-** siamese she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **LITTLESONG-** small ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

 **RAVENFIRE-** sleek black tom with amber eyes

 **LIONWISH-** large pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **ICECLAW-** white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **FOXSPOTS-** white-and-ginger patched tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **SANDPAW-** pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **SILVERPAW-** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS**

 **RAGGEDBARK-** ragged-furred brown tom with green eyes

 **EMBERHEART-** dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER HEAVYSTAR- **large-set black tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY LARKFROST- **black-and-white tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW (dark gray dappled tom with yellow eyes)**

 **MEDICINE CAT SUNSPIRIT- **ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **THORNSHADE-** dark brown tom with pale green eyes

 **FIRECLOUD-** ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **SNOWRIPPLE-** dappled white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MUDPAW** **(pale brown tabby tom with green eyes)**

 **BLACKDUST-** black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW (ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)**

 **WEBFEATHER-** white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **BRIGHTFANG-** bright ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

 **GRAYLEAP-** long-legged dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW (dark gray tabby tom with green eyes)**

 **RUSSETSTRIKE-** red-brown tom with yellow eyes

 **HONEYMOON-** golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **HOLLYBERRY-** russet-colored she-cat with dark green eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **BRINDLEPETAL-** brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bonekit (white tom with yellow eyes) and Breezekit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER DUSTSTAR- **light brown tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY TANGLEFLAME- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT SHORTFOOT- **short-footed gray tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, WEASELPAW (brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes)**

 **WARRIORS**

 **HAWKSKY-** brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **TREEDROP-** pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **MORNINGMIST-** brown-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW (brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)**

 **DAISYLEAF-** white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **WOLFEARS-** large gray tom with green eyes

 **ADDERPATH-** pale ginger tom with leaf-green eyes

 **GINGERLIGHT-** ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **PINENETTLE-** dark brown tom with dark green eyes

 **SPIDERTAIL-** long-limbed gray tom with amber eyes

 **THRUSHSTREAK-** light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER TAWNYSTAR- **tawny-colored she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY DARKRAIN- **dark blue-gray tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT SMOKERISE- **black tom with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **DUSKFEATHER-** dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW (gray she-cat with amber eyes)**

 **RYESEED-** pale brown tom with green eyes

 **FROGSTEP-** speckled gray tom with amber eyes

 **OAKFACE-** flat-faced brown tom with green eyes

 **LILYBUD-** pale gray, almost white, she-cat with yellow eyes

 **SLATEDREAM-** gray tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW (blue-gray she-cat with green eyes)**

 **DEWFALL-** silver-and-white tom with green eyes

 **CLOVERLEAF-** brown-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **BERRYSLASH-** pale gray tom with amber eyes

 **GORSEVINE-** pale ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes


	2. Prologue

"Are you really sure this is her destiny?" A pained voice meowed, and two figures moved across a silvery forest.

"I am sorry to admit it," The other meowed, though whoever it was did not sound sorry at all. "But Silverpaw is strong. She will survive, as will the other three."

Cries echo across the small hallow up ahead. The first flinched, green eyes flicking away from the sound. "He's doing it _tonight_?" The tom asked, horror evident in his voice.

"What better night, Ashstar?" The other one hid a wicked smile as he climbed over the rise, watching eagerly as a large tom assaulted a small, silver she-cat.

"You are a sick, sick cat, Pikestar." Ashstar meowed, turning away from the horrid scene. "I will have no part in this dark and twisted fate you have planned for this young she-cat." The gray tom hissed, leaving Pikestar alone on the ridge, not even giving the tom a second glance.

The larger tom finally got off the small she-cat who was now whimpering loudly. The tom had a wicked grin on his face as he licked his lips. Pikestar gave a small nod of approval, gesturing the large tom over.

"You have done a great deed for us, we will not forget it," Pikestar meowed, glancing swiftly to the younger she-cat. "Leave me now, I need to speak with her alone."

The large tom nodded, fading away into the darkness. Pikestar padded forward, harsh amber eyes softening ever-so-slightly at the quivering apprentice. "Oh, Silverpaw," The tom's voice sounded as if laced with honey. "For your great destiny, this is only one of the many terrible things you will face."

She whimpers again as he traces his tail across her back. "Shall I tell you a prophecy? Will that ease your damaged mind?" Silverpaw shrunk away, but did not answer. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Grabbing the trembling she-cat roughly by her scruff, Pikestar pulled her into a sitting position. "Look at me," He meowed softly. She does not. "LOOK AT ME!" He yells, and shakingly, the silver tabby raised her head.

The sick smile returned to Pikestar's face. "See? Was that too hard?" He smirks. "The echo will carry across the silver water, muddy pines, swift weasel, and climbing squirrel." He recites the prophecy, and Silverpaw shivers.

"Now, it is time for you to go back." He started tracing her back again, but Silverpaw does not flinch anymore. "You have to deliver the clan the good news! You will be a _fine_ mother, don't you think?"

Silverpaw wants to scream to StarClan, but this is StarClan. She wakes up in a cold sweat and an ache in her chest, curled up next to her snoring sister.

And that was the day the destined hero gave up on her ancestors.


End file.
